The Hit-List
The Hit-List Limited Time Mission Event available from October 3, 2012 to October 19, 2012. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. The biggest hit comes from the hardest blow. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Blow Your Mind So there's this one crew that's sitting on some golden territory. The crew's headed by six men who are known only by their numbers. Take them out. - Auria Wilson You're not ready? You should be. Let's move. - Auria Wilson #Ask for 10 Bad Omen from mafia. #Build 2 weapons in the Weapons Depot. #Rob 20 Barracks in Brazil. }} Supersonic That's #1. It's now or never. Finish him. - Auria Wilson Excellent job! We don't have any time. #2 and #3 are next. - Auria Wilson #Take out 10 Sam Hadwick. (Requires 15 each) #Collect from your Headquarters 3 times. #Clear 5 robbing boards. }} Drifting Along My sources tell me that #2 is pretty close to our safehouse. Snoop around and snuff him out before things get claustrophobic. - Auria Wilson . . . - Auria Wilson #Loot 20 Bad Omen from robbing in Chicago. #Job: Meet The Land Mafia To Collect Your Take (35x). #Ask for 12 Bad Omen from mafia. }} Destitute Illusions SAT-PHONE These bozos obviously have no idea who they're messing with. I'm sending you co-ordinates to my location. Don't waste any time. - Auria Wilson SAT-PHONE I hope you got that. I can hold out till you get here. - Auria Wilson #Get 2 crew members. #Loot 25 Bad Omen from fights in London. #Collect from your Truck Shop 3 times. }} Hard Line SAT-PHONE So I'm in New York, in the Millennium Tower. Turns out this crew have been running quite the 'crazy-sugar' operation. - Auria Wilson SAT-PHONE You DO know how to fly that thing right? Get here as soon as you can. - Auria Wilson #Loot 22 Long Shot from Job: Persuade "The Kid" To Throw The Championship Fight. #Rob 40 times in Brazil. #Help in a War 5 times. }} }} Stillness In Time SAT-PHONE One more thing. That isn't an armed chopper. Head to my friend's airbase in Brazil, he'll know what to do with it. - Auria Wilson SAT-PHONE That was quick. Now hurry. I think these guys want to take me off the map, permanently. - Auria Wilson #Clear 5 robbing boards. #Win 2 Wars. #Fight 120 opponents in London. }} }} Feels Just Like It Should SAT-PHONE You should be on your way here or this whole thing will blow up in our faces. - Auria Wilson SAT-PHONE It's a big skyscraper with blue lights, you can't miss it. What the hell is taking you so long? - Auria Wilson #Get support from your mafia. (Gift Requests) #Ice 30 opponents in London. #Declare a War 2 times. }} }} Time Won't Wait It's about time. Let's get out of here. - Auria Wilson Look at my beauty. She's fully loaded now eh? - Auria Wilson #Job Collect Income From Your Establishments (30x) #Acquire 20 vehicles. #Loot 30 Bad Omen from fights in London. }} }} The Final Song Let's finish what we started. Kill them all. - Auria Wilson Blue fireworks courtesy my decked out Blue Wasp. - Auria Wilson #Ice 30 opponents in London. #Loot 25 Bad Omen from robbing in London. #Loot 15 Weezle Waster from Job: Stuff Local Cop's Pockets With Greens. }} Cloud Cowboy I don't want their henchmen in that sugar district anymore. I'll you a Blue Wasp if you can take them out for me. - Auria Wilson That was some fine gunslinging back there. Here's your reward. You've earned it. - Auria Wilson #Win 150 fights in London. #Get 2 crew members. #Build 3 vehicles in Chop Shop. }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:The Hit-List